winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Snowing Love
Snowing Love is the third episode of the Miraclix Chronicles. To Stephanie's Rescue One of the phantoms hit Stephanie by using one of their shadow ball attacks, causing her to get hurt. They even tied her up on the grund to keep her from escaping. "STEPHANIE!!!" As soon as the fake dragons charged towards Stephanie, Stephanie screamed for her life. But suddenly, a sword slashes one of the phantoms that was charging near her. Stephanie opens her eyes and saw every fake dragons destroyed by an unknown figure. "Who..who are you?" "Your knight in shining armor." Opening Song Stephanie saw a teenage male figure who happens to be a Specialist of Red Fountain and he was holding his dark blue sword on his back after he destroyed all of the phantoms that charged towards Stephanie. The Red Fountain student cut the remaining phantom rope around Stephanie, helped her back on her feet and caught her by her waist. "Are you alright?" He said in a soothing yet romantic voice, making Stephanie blush. "Umm....yeah. Umm..thank you." She stammered "Oh good, Stephanie's okay!" Milla said "Stephanie, will you still be able to attack?" Renajene said "Oh right! Yeah, i'm fine!" "The guys are here to help you out!" The male said "Thank you." Steph said towards the specialist. "You won't get out so easy." Raven snaps her fingers, allowing her phantoms to form into one huge phantom dragon. "It's huge!" Mavis said "Don't worry, we can do this! Mavis, Milla Jane, we'll do one attack together! Ready?" "READY!" "Snow Bound!!" "Fang Flash!!" "Okay, I can do this. I can do this, just control it like the last time." ''Mavis thought, "'Stellar Blast!" The dragon was knocked down from those effective attacks, however it wasn't completely destroyed. "Return." Raven summons back her phantoms to the shadows. "Hey! Follow it!" Stephanie and the other girls tried to follow where it was going, but Raven quickly escapes before they could reach her. "Darn' it!" Mavis said "We almost had it." Stephanie replied "But at least we had some help." Milla points towards the other specialists. "Thank you, for everything. We were almost out numbered if it wasn't for your help." Stephanie thanked the blonde specialist. "No problem. I'm Austin. Me and the other guys are from Red Fountain, we heard the dragons went loose where the Alfea fairies were. We're just glad you're all okay." "We are thankful for your heroic actions." Renajene said, "My name is Renajene, this is our leader, Stephanie." "I'm Mavis, and this is Milla Jane on the right." "Wow, leader huh?" "Yeah. Is something wrong with that?" Steph said "No, not at all. The female leaders are always the strongest and beautiful." Stephanie blushed at that last sentence. "ALRIGHT, SPECIALISTS!! We've got more dragons on the loose, so let's MOVE!!" A bearded man yells "YES SIR!" All the specialists reply to their instructor. "I've gotta go, maybe we'll meet again?" Austin says "Yeah, sure. It was very nice to meet you, Austin." "You too, Lady Stephanie." He winks causing for Stephanie to blush more. After the Specialists left, Ms. Grizelda filed the girls of Alfea in a single line to lead them back to Alfea. To Magix "Oh dear, I just have no idea what to wear." Circee was trying out clothes for the Alfea dance while she was in Magix. "Do you have any more evening gowns I could try on?" "Miss, i'm afraid these are all we can give you. Please miss..." the store clerk begged her "Listen, I need the perfect dress that will make me look gorgeous! I want everyone to have their eyes on me!" "But miss..." "And all the cute boys there!? And some of them are of royalty! Do you know what that means? It'll mean I might become the next future queen! And people will look up to the most beautiful future queen in all of the Magic Dimension!" As Circee babbles on about her looks, Renajene and the other girls entered in to look for their evening clothes. "Welcome to 'Magix Dress for Success'! Please look around and don't mind this customer, she's sort of...picky." the store clerk says "Thank you, we will be happy to take our time here." Renajene answered back "Wait! Did you just say i'm PICKY!?!? I'm Circee De LaRouge! I'm NEVER PICKY!!!" "It is nice to meet you. I'm Renajene and these are my friends, Stephanie, Mavis and Milla Jane." "Renajene? Aren't you a princess of some planet of healing?" "Yes, I am from Healios." "Wait, you're a princess?? WOW!!! I can't believe it, a princess in our store!!" the store clerk shouted "Hey! And what if I said I was a princess?" Circee interupts "You never said you were a princess when you first came in." the store clerk adds "Well, what if I am?!" "I don't think a proper princess should act this way. And i've known plenty of princesses throughout Magix. And I don't think you are a princess." Renajene adds "Well....what are you an expert?" "We don't want any trouble, we just want to look for dresses for the Alfea dance." Stephanie says "I'm looking for a dress for the dance also, but there is nothing else here I can wear and that will make me look gorgeous." "But miss, there is plenty of outfits here, and you asking for more could almost mean cleaning out the store!" "I DO want more, and even if that's what it takes!" "But you will look beautiful no matter what dress you wear. And this man wants to keep this lovely store so please, pick one dress that you most like, and you will look beautiful." Renajene said "Oh thank you, miss....princess...?" "You can call me Renajene." "Yes ma'am, thank you again." "Whatever. I'll look for another dress at another store. I had an eye for a dress I saw in the windows anyway." Circee was annoyed by Renajene and walks out from the store in anger. "Please forgive me, that was the rudest customer I ever had, even more ruder that the other customers." "It is alright, you don't need to apologize." "Yeah, she was a real jerk anyways." Milla Jane said "Renajene, how do you keep your cool anyways, even after all of that?" Mavis questions "Easy, I never let my anger get the best of me. As my mother said, fighting is never the answer to everything." "You're a real peacemaker. In a good way!" Stephanie says "Why thank you!" Meanwhile, outside in Magix, Circee still walks in anger after she stormed out of the store. "That stupid royal wannabe. She thinks she's SO perfect, guess what, honey! I'm the perfect beauty around here, and no one will stop me from being one!" "Ranting again about your beauty?" Circee sees Darya, Ignacia and Raven sitting at their table. "I'm not ranting! And why are you here anyways? I didn't ask you guys to come!" "Darya DRAGGED our butts here to Magix so that we can look for prissy little outfits for the stupid dance." Ignacia said "I had to drag you out of Cloud Tower, do you want to dress like some punk rocker at a formal dance?" "I DON'T DRESS LIKE A PUNK ROCKER! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE WAY I LOOK, HUH?" "For the record, I didn't want to come here in the first place." Raven said quietly, "The people here, they think that everything around them is perfect. How disgusting. What awaits them are lies and betrayal. Yet they are disgustingly happy." "Umm, you really need to get out more, hon'." Circee said "She always creep people out, that's her nature. But hey, what can you expect from a goth chick like Raven." Ignacia remarked. Raven formed a shadow-like tape on Ignacia's mouth. "Whatever, I'm going back to looking for the right dress for me. That princess wannabe made my third favorite store my least favorite." Circee said "And who is this 'wannabe', dare I ask?" Darya said "Some princess named Renajene. Such a pain, she thinks any dress would look good on me, obviously she doesn't get my perfection." "I've heard of her, she's from the healing planet, Healios." Raven said "What is she famous or something?" Ignacia said after the tape was removed. "Not as famous as the royals of Domino or Cosmos." Darya replied "Oh, so she's not that popular? Circee you're such an annoying drama queen, you know that?" "Highly irritating." Raven says "You guys are highly annoying! Whatever, i'm resuming my dress hunt if you don't mind." "Yeah, we could finally get some peace and quiet from you." Ignacia said. After Circee left, it was just Darya, Raven and Ignacia again, but Ignacia looked questioned and curious at Raven. "Hey Rav, why don't you go to the dance? It'll help you socialize and even make you less creepy than you are now." "No thanks. And don't call me 'Rav', and I don't socialize with those people. They'll waste my time." "Suit yourself, I heard there's gonna be hot guys at the da...." "What part of no don't you understand." "Whatever." "This isn't as fun as I thought it would be." Darya replied The Dance TBA New Teacher at Alfea TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA '''Renajene: '''Hello, I'm Renajene. These days were pretty messy, but we do get to explore Stephanie's home planet, Cosmos. However, Stephanie is about to be married to an uncharming prince in an arranged marriage. Next Episode, '''Marriage Mayhem! '''Stephanie: '''Please don't remind me that, Renajene. '''Renajene: '''I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Characters *Stephanie *Milla Jane *Renajene *Mavis Debut *Austin Trivia Category:Miraclix Chronicles Category:AnimeQueen97